UTAU vs Crypton
by Zelly-channy
Summary: What happens when Rin, a 14 year old robot, retreats from UTAU, and finds Crypton?


"What are you standing there for? GET THAT ROBOT!" A man had yelled. The robot's breathing felt heavy has it ran, it's legs starting to feel numb, knees already buckling.

"You heard him, get her! Get CV02 Rin Kagamine!" The scientist and as well as many others bolted after Rin, she knew why too. I bet you wanna hear the story? Well, if you insist, dear readers.

Rin was on a working table, scientists tearing her apart, making sure her defense systems ran good. Every time, the same result came up on the large screen which scanned DNA and checked the occasional virus. 'Positive' the words read, making the scientists usually relieved. They then put Rin back together at that time, and told her she did an excellent job during the session.

Rin, obviously feeling run down from the procedure, nodded and said thank you. She would go to her room, hook herself up to the cables which lay beside her bed, and recharge herself. After all, they did take up 85% of her battery power, and if that wasn't enough, they'd take her apart. Could you imagine being taken apart? I didn't think so.

She was tired, all she did today was scan the other failed projects her master,

Moshy, had told her to do. As well as do house chores, learning to hack, and being installed with different systems that her body, at times, could not handle. She began to power off, hibernate as you would put it, finally having some time to herself.

When a knock on her door made her jerk up, loosening the cables. "Come in." Rin said, picking up her now tangled cables and setting them in a corner. A man had entered, greeting Rin with just a blank look. He was wearing a large lab coat, his black hair touching his ears, wearing a dark shirt, like most scientists, under his lab coat, and loose jeans that looked like they'd fall off any minute.

"Ah, hello Hugin," Rin said, trying to smile but failed. It was hard to smile in front of him, he always had that dull look on his face. "Hello, Rin Kagamine," he greeted back, "Am I in need of assistance?" Rin asked, only to be answered with a nod. "Yes, indeed, Moshy-dono would like to see you as soon as possible."

Rin twiddled her thumbs, '_what could Moshy-sama want? He's never asked me for anything, though he created me, which is pretty rude.'_ Rin thought. Suddenly, a pain went through her head. She decided she should stop thinking for awhile, her mind was already reeling.

"Alright," Rin started, "are you supposed to lead me there?" Hugin stretched and yawned. Rin could clearly see heavy black bags under his eyes, he must have been working to hard again. "Yes," he replied, without looking at her, "Moshy doesn't trust you to wander alone, you know that." Rin's usually happy smile faded.

"I know…" She replied, "but why doesn't he trust me, Hugin-sama?" For a moment, she caught a glimpse of Hugin's smile, but it faded quickly, like when you catch a snow flake in your hand, then it melts. "Beats me, I know I trust you."

Hugin's words shocked Rin, _he _trusted _her?_ Rin opened her mouth to speak, before she was interrupted by Hugin's hand tightly around her wrist as they walked towards Moshy's office. Rin's stomach twisted into a knot. All the years she had been here, she had never once been inside her master's office.

"Nervous?" Hugin asked, looking down at her. Slowly she nodded, feeling very sick. "Don't be, Moshy-dono won't hurt you, he just wants to talk, that's all." _'I know that,' _Rin thought, '_I just don't know what programs he might install in me next'._

Hugin let go of Rin's wrist, and pointed to the door. "This is…SPARTA!" He said, Rin looking confused answered with an "Eh?". Hugin laughed a bit, and finally his laughs ended. "Sorry Rin," he started, "I've been watching to much internet memes."

Rin couldn't help but giggle. Hugin's laugh was like an angel striking a harp, beautiful. Hugin put back on his serious face and ushered Rin through Moshy's office. It was huge, blue walls, robot body parts everywhere, chemicals filling the air, which made Rin plug her nose. She might be a robot, but she can smell.

"Moshy-dono," Hugin half shouted, his voice booming through the room, "I have brought Rin Kagamine to you." Rin looked around, she couldn't see Moshy anywhere. That is, until a spinny chair came into view from the shadows. Rin's mechanical heart almost jumped out of her skin. "Welcome," Moshy said, smiling like a psycho.

Rin shuddered at that smile, and shook it off. "Rin, It is nice to see you as always, looking good, feeling good after the whole procedure?" Moshy went to his desk to grab his coffee mug, Rin's eyes following him. "Yes, everything went fine."

"Good" he replied, taking a sip then setting it down, the pattern kept repeating. "Hugin, you have done your part, you may leave." Hugin looked over at Rin concerned, Rin not returning his gaze. "Alright, thank you Moshy-dono." He took one last look at Rin, then left.

It was silent. Very silent. Then Moshy looked at Rin, Rin looking back at him. "So," she started, "why did you need me, Moshy-sama?" Rin asked, but then felt as if she didn't want to hear it. "I need you to hack an old friend of mine, Rin," he said, getting right to the point. Rin was confused, "hack?" She asked, "I barely know anything about hacking yet, Moshy-sama-" Moshy held his hand up, making Rin stop talking.

"I know this, which is why I have a new system I want to have implanted in you, which makes hacking easier for beginners." He pulled out a CD-ROM and slid it onto the table in front of Rin. Rin stared at it as if it was gold, eyes widening. "You know what might happen if you disobey me, right Rin?" She nodded, still looking the CD-ROM.

She wanted to decline, hacking people was an invasion of privacy, and very cruel, especially if she were hacking into a file that someone took years to make. But, she didn't want to break Moshy's heart, and let down the UTAU Corporation as well. She did what she had to do.

"Okay." Rin muttered, feeling utterly ashamed of her self. She could feel a frown on her face,her hands shaking with anger. Moshy had opposite feelings, he was downright happy, grinning a very bright smile. Right about know, Rin missed his psycho smile.

"You may be dismissed, Rin, I'll let one of the scientists know you'll be getting a hacking disc." Moshy sipped on his coffee, the sides if his mouth were twitching with excitement. Rin stood there for a moment before heading out the door. She was angry, and she hated this feeling. She was mad at the whole UTAU Corporation for even falling into this stupid scheme.

Then, she remembered his words _"old friend". 'if it is an old friend,'_ Rin thought, '_shouldn't they be getting along rather than being enemies?'. _Then again, who cares what she thought…She's nothing but a robot, right? Rin stopped all of a sudden. "Oh no…" she whispered, "I forgot the disc!" Rin turned and walked hastily toward Moshy's office.

She reached to turn the doorknob when…"ARE YOU INSANE?" a voice boomed. Rin took a step back, noticing it was coming from Moshys room. Without hesitation, Rin leaned in and listened.

"No. I am not, Clyde," It was Moshys voice, "Rin could actually be able to hack." They were talking about _her, _why though? She didn't care, she stood carefully, listening. "Rin cannot hack Moshy-dono, and you know that, why pressure the poor girl?" The voice came from Leon. Moshy rolled his eyes, "poor girl? That girl has _everything_ Leon, a sound environment, people that care-" Leon glared. "We only care about her if it has anything to do with hacking, other than that, she's trash, just another VOCALOID." Leon retorted, smirking.

Rin's mechanical heart sank. Trash? That's all…She was? "Not to mention she's completely useless with simple tasks such as house chores, my socks are still dirty, a no good waste on that robot." Lola chimed in, her voice filled with disgust. "Yes, I agree she is the worst creation I have made, but think about it guys, if we hack into Crypton Future Media, we'll get riches and won't need her anymore." It was Moshy speaking.

Rin could feel tears coming on, but she held them back. She felt faint, and wanted to power off and never power on again. "Rin?" Rin span around as fast as she could, noticing it was Hugin's voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked, suspiciously. "I-I" Rin stuttered, and before she could say anything, the door behind her opened, revealing Moshy, Leon, Clyde, and Lola. "Rin." Moshy said, his voice infuriated. "What did you here?"

Rin felt copper in her mouth. She couldn't speak. The copper taste was bitter, just like her master's heart. "RIN! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" Moshy demanded, about to disable Rin. Instead of answering, she looked down the hallway. '_It's filled…'_ Moshy was saying something, while Hugin tried calming him down. Without any further hesitation, Rin bolted down the hall, the scientists looking at her like she was crazy.

"What are you standing there for? GET THAT ROBOT!" Moshy had yelled. Rin's breathing felt heavy as she ran, her legs starting to feel numb, knees already buckling.

"You heard him, get her! Get CV02 Rin Kagamine!" The scientist and as well as many others bolted after Rin. Rin cried out in panic, she was surprisingly fast. Rin leaped over empty trash cans that had been knocked down due to her anger earlier, and headed towards the corridor. She couldn't breathe, her vision went haywire, but she didn't care. She kept running. She hadn't known why exactly, but Moshy was going to do something to her if she hadn't.

She had to admit, she felt a bit guilty leaving Hugin, a brother figure to her, alone. Then again, the UTAU Corporation were good liars, Hugin had probably been faking it the whole time. Rin finally reached the doors, hearing the scientists still running after her, she bolted again. She stumbled over a few rocks and twigs but that didn't stop her.

The cold wind cut through her skin like a knife, and finally, she didn't hear the scientists anymore. She looked backed, they had been retreating. She shivered. The programs Moshy had installed in her were human feelings, senses, etc.

She ran a little more, before arriving to meet a tree. She was fiercely breathing, and she stumbled back into the tree, hitting her back onto the bark. Rin winced a little, feeling lightheaded. Rin couldn't take it anymore, she needed to rest, she was about 6 miles away from the UTAU Corporation, surely no one would come looking for her. With that, Rin fell on her side, seeing nothing but a vision of black engulfing her.


End file.
